


After all the noise has stopped

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [58]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	After all the noise has stopped

Not fuss, not silence, but the abscence of a very specific noise was what woke Jenna on that thursdays morning. The sound of endless miles being unreeled below them, the constant hum of the bus was missing, and even though it had been about six months now since they last had spent a night in a bus the blonde was hit by the feeling of sudden peace unprepared. For the first time in what felt like forever Jenna realised they were home, truely home, and in the wake of the sun dawning she bit her lip so not start to cry, simply overwhelmed by the quietness her life came to an halt with, her brain catched up with what had happened the past years. Tyler was pressed close to her, his arm around her middle, her curved, soft back pressed against his hard chest. Although this was their go to at night she could feel how relaxed, how loosened up he was right now, soft snores reaching her ear and tickling her neck, no murmured nonsense or tensed up muscles in his body. He had been so happy the evening before, albeit a bit tipsy, although he never drank he had insisted on clinking the glas with Will on his daughter. There was not a single trace of insecureness, not a single hint on what he had went through shortly before their tour ended anymore. It had felt so eternal when they had made love after, pressing their bodys together, deep kisses and whispered praises even more important then the act itself. Wiggling herself closer into him Jenna let her eyes fall shut again, wetness caught behind her lids, the comforting warm of his crotch sending a thrilling, yet not sexual sensation through her veins. This was home. They had made it. Now was time to rest.


End file.
